User talk:MagicCarrotAdmin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killer Bunnies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Feed the Bunny page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ok Magic carrot thanks a lot. saved me some trouble. Semper fi 45 18:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I cant find Teal'c thumbnail.Semper fi 45 22:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks like I may have missed carrots 13 - 16. I'll upload them soon. MagicCarrotAdmin 02:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the missing Carrots 13-16. Have at 'em. MagicCarrotAdmin 10:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't For some reason put photos on the templates. Could you do this for the pages i create? Thanks Semper fi 45 21:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You could before, so you should be able to now. Perhaps you need to do some reading in the help files so you understand what you are doing? MagicCarrotAdmin 23:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think It is the computer that I'm Using. Should be able to do it later this week Best Practices? You're welcome! :) As for best practices, I'm probably not the best person to ask, since this wiki only gets about 1 contributor every few months! Of course, since it is spotlighted now, I'm hoping for more contributors soon. Here are some of the things I've done anyway: 1. On the main page, I have a "New Here?" section that says, "You could also write about some of your favorite roller coasters, or your favorite theme park. Another good place to start is with the ." This should (hopefully) encourage new visitors to start making or editing articles. 2. Users can also check out the "My Home" page, where I've added a "Helpful stuff" section on the right side. In the helpful stuff section is where I put the infoboxes, as well as other tips and tricks. Administrators should be able to edit the "My Home" page. By the way, did you see that when you made the Valleyfair page? That's all I can think of for now. I suppose it might be possible to automatically start pages with a template, so that when someone creates a new page, there would already be an infobox for them to fill in. I'm not sure how to do that though. If you want, you could try asking about it on the forums at Community Central. That site is extremely helpful. There is also this help wiki, which is another great resource. Thanks for asking! I hope this helps! KoopaTroop 01:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) this wiki does need some more editing. especially for journey to Jupiter and ultimate odyssey. Hitoo (talk) 20:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I agree. There is a ton of work that needs to be done on KB Jupiter, KB Odyssey, KB Quest to bring in the Zeta Zeta series (Deluxe edition) changes, and KB Conquest. I have focused much of my effort on the single-document Card Companions (see magiccarrot.com) because fans have indicated that those are quite useful. I do have pictures of all of the KBJ and many KBO cards to upload if somebody is willing to work on the rest of the content for pages pages. Since Wiki's live on their users' labor, are you asking how to contribute? MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 21:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) My New Username My name has been changed from "KoopaTroop" to "MontagnaMagica" (Italian for Magic Mountain). Just letting you know so there is no confusion. MontagnaMagica 19:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin info Hey, I wanted to know if you knew who the admin of this wiki is. Thanks,Semper fi 45 23:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The persons who started this Wiki last year did a few edits and then disappeared. I've been doing most of the work until you got here. MagicCarrotAdmin 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So are there no real admins on this wiki? Would it be possible to adopt?Semper fi 45 17:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What are you trying to do that you cannot do without an Admin? Really, a Wiki is for anybody to edit. What I find is that people get tired of it after a while and it is only the people who hang around who make any difference anyway. MagicCarrotAdmin 20:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin Although I know it is not Completely necessary to have an admin It would be nice to have someone that can delete, undelete and that sort of thing. You think this is a bad Idea? Semper fi 45 21:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, with a Wiki, anybody can delete, or restore from history. How familiar are you with the operation of Wikis? I ask because you don't seem to get how to put the template on the page. Often your text runs into and then around the template. Are you editing only via the GUI? MagicCarrotAdmin 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have a wiki adoption request on hold. If me being an admin is fine with you then answer yes on your talk page. Semper fi 45 15:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) At this point, I'd have to say "no", since I do not observe the attention to detail that a Wiki Admin requires. You've also been editing it less than two weeks. If you're still working on it at the end of the year, I may change my mind. MagicCarrotAdmin 23:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok magic carrot Semper fi 45 16:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) WFLB Ok Magic Carrot here's a question In Sharks WFLB what does WFLB stand for? The reference is to the movie Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. WFLB stands for With Frickin' Laser Beams. MagicCarrotAdmin 12:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't aware of that. 14:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) fan-made decks Magic carrot I have another question regarding magicCarrot.com Are the fan made decks open to be printed? Do you have to get permission first? or what. Any of the fan art cards, sets or decks are available to be printed, as long as they are not printed commercially (that is, for money). MagicCarrotAdmin 12:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Journey to Jupiter Do you know of any killer bunnies sites that allow you to play the game digitally? Also, Is killer bunnies journey to jupiter any good? Semper fi 45 18:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Journey to Jupiter is similar to Quest, but the space play makes it fun. However, just about everybody has found that it takes a lot longer to play. Depending on how busy you are, that could be a good thing (if you need to kill time), or a bad thing (if you can't make the time). The second game we played took 6 hours to play. Then we talked with Jeff Bellinger (Killer Bunnies creator) and got some tips for making play faster, which helped a lot. But a game will still take 2 hours. MagicCarrotAdmin 11:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I still can't upload photos for some reason onto templates. Also if you didn't get it before, I asked if there were any sites that you can play Killer Bunnies the Quest or any other killer bunnies game. Semper fi 45 17:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not know of any sites for digital play of Killer Bunnies. Six years ago, there was a "fan" effort, but Playroom Entertainment gave the fan a cease-and-desist order. MagicCarrotAdmin 17:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Problem solvedSemper fi 45 17:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page? Hi! It's me again (MontagnaMagica)! I was wondering... Would you would like me to create a new main page design? It should look similar to [[w:c:coasterpedia|'this']], or [http://reptiles.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page_Test this]. I'll make sure to test it out on a separate page before adding it to the real main page. Let me know what you would like on it and I can get started! --MontagnaMagica | Talk 23:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I like [http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Bang_Theory this] Wiki, which has some kind of editing point system to encourage edits. MagicCarrotAdmin 23:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright... It should be possible to have both, if you want... You'll need to send a request to Wikia through for the editing points part. I could then implement that point system into the main page. Let me know what you think! MontagnaMagica | Talk 00:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Complete! Hi again! I finished the new main page design! Feel free to edit it as you see fit. Let me know what you think! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Activity Sorry I haven't been to active on the wiki. I've been busy. I'll try to help out some more soon though... Do you know the reqs for spotlighting? Semper fi 45 19:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Here are the requirements for spotlights. When I added a request for Coasterpedia, it took about two months before it was accepted. So be patient! Don't forget, at least one of you will need to be an administrator in order to make the request so you should get that done first. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I really think spotlighting is premature. Until most of the content that we know about is in place (all of the expansion decks, for example), I do not think we want to do that. In Q4, we should be getting another Quest expansion (the Chocolate booster deck) too. Let's make this something worthwhile before we be all proud of ourselves. Also, maybe we can contact the users who created the Wiki in the first place? Aren't they admins by default? MagicCarrotAdmin 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're thinking of contacting the user's who made this wiki for admin rights then wouldn't it be easier to apply for adoption? I think you should become an admin on this wiki.Semper fi 45 21:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question What if someone plays the f-18 Hornet on one of his bunnies that need to be fed? Does the bunny lose it or does the bunny still have to be fed? and if so what happens if only 1 or 0 bunnies remain?Semper fi 45 15:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) From the Quest Card Companion 3.1: :“If one of the bunnies placed into the F-18 Hornet has a Feed the Bunny card attached to it, that bunny will die at the end of the launching player’s turn (unless it is fed prior to launching), causing the F-18 Hornet to crash, destroying both the F-18 Hornet and the other bunny.” MagicCarrotAdmin 03:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for answering that. Semper fi 45 21:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem Uploaded photo id#199 is wrong. It says free cabbage and water. Picture is free defense.Semper fi 45 23:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll upload a correct image by the weekend. MagicCarrotAdmin 02:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm New Hi, I'm new here on this wiki. what pages can I help with? What sections can I help with? Thanks, Kushkari 23:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Kushkari! What is your skill level? We (collectively) are working on adding pages for the cards that do not have pages. Blue, Yellow, and most of the Red Boosters' cards have pages, but the decks beyond that must be created (with appropriate template, links, etc.). The vast majority of card images have been uploaded, so search for the card image and add it to the template. The cards are copyrighted, so it is my opinion that we should only upload thumbnail-sized images that cannot be used for any commercial gain (that is, cards could not be produced from the images). At 256 pages (currently), we are only about 1/3 of the way to a Quest for the Magic Carrot Wiki. After that, of course, are Jupiter and Odyssey. Thanks for lending a hand! MagicCarrotAdmin 02:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Another question What's the point of bunny on the edge of forever? The point is to force a player to redo their turn. Let's say the outcome of a roll was killing your bunny. Since you can't force another player to re-roll, you can play BOTEOF and get a second chance to beat the kill. Please ask rules questions on the Magic Carrot message board. MagicCarrotAdmin 01:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All right. Thanks Semper fi 45 20:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Promo Cards Magic Carrot, Would it be better, Do you think to put all the promo cards(nu,omega, and psi) into one page, For each series or one page for each card? I see you have done that withe the Dago bunny, But kushkari and I have created the Nu and Psi series cards into one page each? Semper fi 45 21:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with having both. One page on each of the promo series is fine. But if somebody is going to look up information, are they going to stop and think “Oh, wait. This is a promo card, so I need to look it up by the series rather than by the card name.”? Think about it this way: we are listing the booster decks and their content, but we're also creating a page for each card. Why should it be different for a promo series? When the Chocolate Deck comes out later this year, the point will be moot anyway, since the Deck will include all of the promos anyway, at which time they have to be listed separately. Finally, people typically get the promo cards one-at-a-time and may not even realize the cards are part of a series! MagicCarrotAdmin 23:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Promo Cards Ok Semper fi 45 15:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Absence Sorry about my long absence. I will try to do some more editing sson. Been pretty busy. Merry Christmas! Semper fi 45 19:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I understand. We're all busy. I want to get Quest documented. We definitely need a new poll, since it says it closes October 1, about 2½ months ago! MagicCarrotAdmin 22:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll have some free time soon so i'll be able to do a lot of work. We probably should be able to finish quest end of december to mid january. then we can start on j2j. Semper fi 45 20:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Has kushkari done anything much lately? Thanks! I would like to thank You for all the work you've done here at The Wiki. without you none of this would have been possible. thanks again Semper fi 45 20:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way do you know when the choco deck will come out? You're welcome. I keep plugging away at it as I have time. The Chocolate Booster Deck should come out any time now. It might even be up on Amazon. The Bunny Bits were posted on Monday. There isn't much new there, though. Some of the promo cards have been slightly changed (any of name, artwork, or rules), so we'll have to figure out how to handle two cards of similar name with different rules since I expect more people will have the Chocolate Booster (over time) than the original promo cards. MagicCarrotAdmin 22:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) polls Magic Carrot, How do we get new polls for the main page? Do we need to do coding and stuff? ( I'm an amatuer at coding ) Thanks Semper fi 45 20:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) No clue. May have to ask the guy from the CoasterWiki... MagicCarrotAdmin 22:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Closed Shops and Free Cabbage / Water / Defense Cards I noticed the Free Defense! page says if open and available though the text on the card only says if available. I had assumed that since you're not buying the cabbage / water / defense card you could still get it free even if the shop that normally sells it is closed. Do you know if there's an official answer on this? Misterhaan 18:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Often the words on the cards are expanded an clarified in the Bunny Bits because there isn't room on a card to include everything. In this case, it is likely that they meant they are not available if the market is closed. For example, the Blue Bunny Bits say (under Kaballa's Market): *A player may buy supplies anytime during his turn from Kaballa’s Market (if the market is open). *Carrot Top Casino, The Mad, Mad Donnelaith Bakery and Supplies Surprise will not pay off in Cabbage, Water or Carrots if the market is closed. *Free Cabbage and/or Water cards cannot be used if the market is closed. However, since they are SPECIAL cards, they can be saved and used when the market is opened again. *Carrot Thief and Choose A Carrot cards may always be used even if the market is closed. Let’s face it, a good thief would know how to break into the market after hours. So, purchase/acquisition can only occur with an open market. Thievery can occur with any market (since the thieves are assumed to be able to break in. Similarly, the Bunny Bits say this for Rooney's: *Rooney’s Weapons Emporium (a second Killer Bunnies market): All players may buy supplies during their turn at Rooney’s Weapons Emporium if the market is open added. I also found this on the Magic Carrot Message Board: Q: 3) FREE _____ CARDS - can you take free cabbage, water or defense even if the store is closed? A: No, if the store is closed you're out of luck. The intent seems pretty clear: items can only be acquired when any Market is open and not when they are closed, even if they are free. MagicCarrotAdmin 22:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I looked in the Bunny Bits but apparently didn’t look for the right thing. You also answered my follow-up question of how Carrot Top Casino, etc are affected. :Misterhaan 00:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry I haven't been active. i have been busy. but it looks like the kb wiki is doing well. good luckSemper fi 45 18:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm hoping to start editing again. Could you tell where would be a good place to start? thanks Semper fi 45 19:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) could you also give me the other names of the people who are helping? To find those names, you'll have to look through the history. Few people have been editing in the past six months. I haven't had much time myself either. A good place to start is to finish creating card pages for those that do not exist. One user went through and created card templates for most card types, so please use those when you're creating new pages. MagicCarrotAdmin 09:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Show Me the Bunny Dispute... Hi. I'm a big KB fan, along with plenty of my friends and family that I've helped introduce the game to. So, I was with some friends who bought the game after we showed it to them, and they developed some strict house rules for the game. However, I just have one specific question: I had a Heavenly Halo bunny already in the Circle, and a friend ran the Show Me the Bunny card. So everyone showed him the bunnies in their hands, but instead of picking one of those, he took my Halo which was in the Circle!! Hence, my question is: Can Show Me the Bunny legally be used to acquire bunnies that are already in the Circle, or is it meant only to get a bunny from someone's hand? 15:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) This isn't the place to ask these kinds of questions. Please head over the Magic Carrot Message Board and ask there. MagicCarrotAdmin 15:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Tables? Would you like to put all the cards into tables like on the twilight white booster deck page OR just put dashes like on the stainless steel booster deck page.And if you would like the tables then how exactly do you do that? thanks- Semper fi 45 01:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I prefer tables because they have a neater look. There is a template page for the boosters. I suggest using that. MagicCarrotAdmin 11:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to work on doing tables for the Boosters that dont have them. Semper fi 45 17:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Main page design Hey this is me again, I added a new Poll,(hope you dont mind) What do you think we should put at the very bottom of the main page? I was thinking maybe some ref. sites such as your site (magiccarrot.com), the message board, as well as the bgg page for killer bunnies page, and a little back i cooked up an answers site for kb. (killerbunnies.answers.wikia.com) Semper fi 45 02:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Those are all good ideas! Knock yourself out. MagicCarrotAdmin 11:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok sweet Semper fi 45 17:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to change the background of the site? Do you have to be an admin to do that? Semper fi 45 18:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to do that. Have you asked Misterhaan? He seems to be very skilled in the ways of the Wiki. We have so much content yet to put in, I would focus on the content before the prettiness. But that's my priority and yours may be very different. MagicCarrotAdmin 18:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) okay I'll ask him. The thing is I only own up to the Twilight White Booster Deck and all the pages up to there are edited so im kinda at a loss of what to do. Semper fi 45 18:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) EDIT:i take that back. I can use the quest card compendium to find out the rules for the cards and such and all the files are already uploaded so i guess i wont have to worry about that.Semper fi 45 19:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) My bid for admin i’m planning to request admin rights for the killer bunnies wiki since the user who started it is unresponsive and hasn’t been around for over 2 years. since you’re the number one contributor around here i wanted to get your opinion and also see if you would like to be an admin here as well. if there are two admins there’s a much smaller chance that we’ll get into the current situation of no active admin. i’ve been watching the recent changes and double redirects and trying to keep things clean around here, but there are a couple things that have been bugging me i can’t clean up without admin rights (for example, i accidentally created a category that i spelled wrong). let me know what you think! misterhaan 15:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree! I think you two as the #1 conributors to the wiki should both become admins. Semper fi 45 20:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree with that. I do not want to be a sole admin (due to my other Killer Bunnies-related projects) and I think you have great Wikifu (what I learned about Wiki editing I got from a few Wikipedia edits under a different username). MagicCarrotAdmin 12:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Quest /Conquest duplicates problem? How do we handle cards that are essentially identical or slightly tweaked from Quest to Conquest? Examples: Black Cat / Bamboozled Blacksmith Supplies Surprize / Blue Plate Special Magic Fountain / Zoetic Zoology Water / Milk Cabbage / Radish Heavenly Halo / Angel Wings Criswell Weatherman 12:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) While the mechanics are very similar and we can should have a modified template that will accept a "Game = " parameter, I do not believe we can assume the cards are equivalent in a all respects. A Danish will not fulfill Milk or Radish requirements, for example. Or, have I missed your point? MagicCarrotAdmin 13:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cyber Bunny / Dragon Of Doom Yes, also the Eclair affects Senator Shiner (or is it Whiner?) from the Conquest Red Deck so it doesn't really fit as an equivilent. Drought / Sour Hour Noah's Flood / Beefed Up Production Maggots / Starving Snails Bug Off / Shell Repel Criswell Weatherman 18:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Please add notes for interactions among Conquest cards to the Conquest cards themselves, not the Quest cards, especially for those that do not have any analog within Quest (Radishes, Milk), which can be used in a mixed game, but Water and Cabbage do not satisfy a Feed that uses Radishes or Milk. MagicCarrotAdmin 12:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) /* Quest Fan Deck */ Have any pages been created or images uploaded for the Quest Fan Deck yet? (Theta and Phi series) If not, I can scan and upload the cards during the week and start to create those pages. --Jkudlick (talk) 04:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I haven't made the time to make the scans. If you'd like to do that, great! The more the merrier. Because the images will contain copyrighted material, keep them to the size that the other ones are to allow "fair use" under copyright law. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 13:02, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that and start working on the pages as soon as I get a new multifunction since mine died last night while I was at work. :( --Jkudlick (talk) 20:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Conquest Booster Deck Naming Convention I would like to recommend a naming convention for the Conquest Booster Decks. Since the Booster Deck Template points to the deck's short name plus "Booster Deck" appended at the end, e.g. "Red" points to "Red Booster Deck," the Booster Deck pages should not be named as "Color Booster Deck (Conquest)" as this can lead to numerous problems. I propose changing the naming convention to "Color (Conquest) Booster Deck" so the shortened form of "Red (Conquest)" can point to the correct page without the need to create numerous redirect pages or to create a new unnecessary template. -- Jkudlick (talk) 03:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I just read the Watercooler section on name spaces, and using the game parameter in the templates could work, but it would require a review of every Quest/Conquest page that has been written to ensure compliance. It will be a heady task, but I would be willing to assist. -- Jkudlick (talk) 05:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It would require a review of all of the Quest cards, but I think long-term it is a good thing to do in case Creative Team Alpha or Playroom come up with yet another game under the KB brand. If you can assist, that would be great. Many hands make light(er) work and we can definitely use some extra hands around here. Jonathan Young has popped in to add some trivia that (probably) only he knows. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 12:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :i've updated the quest card template to accept a game name and pass that through to the deck fullname template, which now looks for a page named color booster deck (game) and uses that if it exists, otherwise behaves as before. there are bunch of other quest-card-based templates] that need to be updated to pass a game parameter through to the quest card template, and then we'll need to update all the card pages to specify the game parameter. i'll try to get to those soon but feel free to help. :since there are now 2 candidates for the Red Booster Deck page, the typical wiki way of organizing them is to move the quest deck page to Red Booster Deck (Quest) and make Red Booster Deck a disambiguation page with links to the different versions of that page (quest and conquest) and a note suggesting that anyone ending up at that page update the link they followed to use the correct version. with the way i updated the deck fullname template it should handle the current case where Red Booster Deck is the quest page and Red Booster Deck (Conquest) is the conquest page, so that can come later. :misterhaan (talk) 22:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::i added it to the bunny card normal template and now Evil Bunny (which looks like it should be Red Evil Bunny) is linking to Red Booster Deck (Conquest). ::misterhaan (talk) 23:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I went into the large card list on Red Booster Deck (Conquest) and corrected the links to the bunnies; the original creator of the page did not use colors in the links. The links on the Blue Starter Deck (Conquest) and Yellow Booster Deck (Conquest) were already correct. The only link to Evil Bunny is now on this talk page. -- Jkudlick (talk) 21:01, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :I think the game parameter is an excellent overall idea since J2J and Odyssey have their own booster decks, so all the booster pages could conform to the same template. I think the overall look would be better. The disambiguation pages misterhaan mentioned would definitely be the best way to go. The only issue among the Booster Decks would then be the Quest Fan Deck, which I'm now not sure needs the Booster Deck template. -- Jkudlick (talk) 02:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the problem on the Non-aggressive category page thanks for telling me about the problem! Hitoo (talk) 22:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Psi move Revised Psi Main Page I made a new template for promo card series based on the booster deck pages and I'm building a new main page for the Psi series right now. Right now "Psi" is a redirect to Psi series cards, which has all the text and Bunny Bits for every card in the series, most or all of which is duplicated elsewhere. My page in progress is currently at Psi new. I'd like to have it moved to "Psi," and then we can decide what to incorporate from the old page. Thanks Cliffy7373 (talk) 08:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Looks good. That should probably be done for all of the promo series. When you're ready, let me know and I'll move the page. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 12:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I've finished the new page for the Psi series currently at Psi new. If you think it looks good, you can move it to Psi now. Cliffy7373 (talk) 03:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Done. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 00:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Killer Bunnies Fanbased-Database wiki Hi. I am the Unknown gamer! I have a wiki that i just made called Killer Bunnies Fanbased-Database wiki! if you wan to join, just tell me! LINK: http://killer-bunnies-fanbaseddatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Bunnies_Fanbased-Database_Wiki Have Fun! Unknowngamer000 (talk) 20:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi Unknowngammer000, can you help me understand what content you have or want in this Killer Bunnies fanbased-database wiki? (So far there is only one page and it doesn't give me an idea of what you want there). MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 15:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) My Dear Freind MagicCarrotAdmin, The Killer Bunnies fanbased-database wiki is supposed to have a Fan wiki that I JUST MADE, so it is natural for it to have only 1 page... and also, speaking of which.... The concept of the wiki is a Fan wiki of my favorite wiki, which would have Fanmade Decks, Spinoffs, and Cards. also, in case you don't know the rules... #You may make as many "killer bunnies" spin offs as you want, and as many decks as you want. #NO inappropriate Cards/Decks in the wiki. for example, swearing, nudity, so forth. (Exeption of Swearing, it MUST Be Bleeped Out.) all pages with this are deleted. #NO Spamming. #correct pronunciation, all pages are Deleted if this is NOT Applied. #Joke Cards/Spinoffs/Decks are allowed, if they follow rule #2. #NO Scary Stuff (Scary faces, Demonic stuff, Ect.) #(LUCKY #7) ALL Spin offs must have at least 5 dice in the starter deck. #Blue Decks must come with Yellow Decks (Duh). #'HAVE FUN!!!' So, yeah... you get the idea... Thanks, Unknowngamer000 (talk) 18:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, MagicCarrotAdmin! Could you help me make some templates on the Killer Bunnies Fanbased-Database? No ploblem if you can't, i'm Just asking. Thanks, Unknowngamer000 (talk) 03:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I copied the first ones here from other Wiki, and then another user enhanced them. So I'm afraid that I won't be able to be much help for you. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 03:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) That's OK. Unknowngamer000 (talk) 17:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Maybe this link will help you? MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 13:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm new to this wiki and love the game. I sent in a question to Playroom Entertainment and haven't got an answer so I pose it to you. If someone in KB Quest has Calcite Conundrum and another player plays Run Amok on them, do they lose Calcite Conundrum? AlexThorne2001 (talk) 21:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I see no reason why there would be any negative interaction between Run Amok and Calcite Conundrum. Calcite Conundrum only goes away if the player with it loses his/her last bunny down. Run Amok merely replaces the Top and Bottom Run cards. It doesn't disturb the bunnies. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 03:40, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Looks like the Killer Bunnies Fanbased Database Wiki has closed. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 15:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Renaming a page To test whether using |game = Kinderbunnies would work and allow Kinderbunnies pages to follow established naming conventions, I created Sky Blue Starter Deck (Kinderbunnies) not realizing that I would then not be able to rename Sky Blue Starter Deck due to the perceived conflict. I will also leave this same message on User talk:Misterhaan so that either of you could perform the rename. I should eventually have time to add the game parameter to all of the Kinderbunnies pages so they should then all point to the proper pages. Jkudlick (talk) 15:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi JKudlick, I'm unclear what you're asking me to do. Do you want me to rename the Sky Blue Starter Deck page over the Sky Blue Starter Deck (Kinderbunnies) page? Or something else? MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 16:10, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, if you could rename Sky Blue Starter Deck to Sky Blue Starter Deck (Kinderbunnies), that would be good. I apologize for being unclear. Jkudlick (talk) 14:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. MagicCarrotAdmin (talk) 17:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'm also removing redlinks from this sections to remove the page from the "Pages Wanted" list. Jkudlick (talk) 14:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC)